From Ashes We Rise
by The Ancient Irish Viking
Summary: Every hero has to start somewhere, some are born with power, some fight for it, some even pay for it. but Jaune? Jaune survived for it.
1. Prologue

_Jaune (P.O.V)_

**~line breaks and timeskips~**

_noises_

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

"talking in a scroll or media"

Normal text

**WARNING: rated T for violence, along with dark and possibly upsetting scenes, you have been warned.**

**Nothing like rape or anthing similarly horrible will EVER appear in anything i write.**

**this is at its core a light hearted story with a sad beginning**

**From Ashes We Rise**

**Chapter one: Prologue**

They say in your darkest moments, there's always a shining light to help you along, in my case that was my children, Yang and Jaune.

**~break~**

_Taiyang_

_BEEEEP BEEEEP BEE-_

"Huh?…Hello?" There was a slight pause where the temptation to hang up was very alluring.

"Taiyang, i need you up and ready for combat _now, _there's a village on the Vale coast being invaded by Grimm and most Huntsman are too busy or far away, im sending the emergency bullhead to patch now".

"Got it, i'm on my way to the landing pad" I was already getting dressed by the time he said invaded, as i put on my gauntlets i checked the time of arrival- its less than 5 minutes.

I left a note for Yang telling her to stay in the house till i come home, and i went to the landing pads.

_Jaune_

_'Uhg… my head is killing me… what happened?'_ I looked up from the floor and saw that my bedroom door was shaking and I could hear growling.

BANG

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" My dad yelled, the sheer force of the bodies going flying caused the whole house to shake.

"...d-dad?" My door opened to reveal a 6'4 wall of muscle, otherwise known as Jack, he was panting and his clothes were torn and bloody, his hand cannon looked even more beaten and battered than normal.

"Jaune, come on, you need to go to the basement with your sisters" He ushered me down the stairs and practically tossed me to my sisters.

"Go down there and _stay_ there, don't leave till your mom comes and gets you, okay bud?" I couldn't do anything except nod, he closed the door, and sealed his fate to protect us, even if i didn't know it then.

_Taiyang_

As soon as the village came into view I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. "Drop me near the town center" The pilot nodded, and I descended into the hellscape.

"Hey! is anyone alive? im a Huntsman!" no sooner than i stopped talking, An Ursa Major jumped at me, it was swifty blown to bits.

"Damn… there doesn't seem to be many survivors…"

Then, a blood curdling scream sounded, and I rushed in.

**~break~**

I don't know what I expected to find, but it certainly wasn't a woman standing in front of a corpse and ripping apart Grimm after Grimm with a simple sword and shield.

She spotted me and we both nodded, i rushed in and helped her finish off the rest of the Grimm.

I finally had the time to get a good look at her, and she was badly injured. "Ma'am, lay down, i'll call in a medic." She just shook her head.

"We both know I won't survive long… at least I avenged my husband… please, save my children… they're in the basement…" She pointed to a building a few blocks over from us.

"Give them… my sword…"

"I… I will, don't worry, your children will be safe with me, i promise"

She closed her eyes and smiled "Thank.. you…" Her chest slowly stopped moving.

She was gone.

_Jaune_

"You can't leave! mom and dad said you can't until they come back!"

My eldest sister tried to keep everyone in place, but it was clear none of us wanted to be here, we wanted to help.

"I'm not going to stick around here when i can save lives, Saffron!"

Jade was always the liveliest and most cheerful of us, it must hurt her to be locked down here while mom and dad were in danger.

"I know you want to help, but I can't let you! I was told to keep you guys in here, and i will not let you pa-aaaah!"

Jade pushed her out of the way and rushed out.

"No! Jade! Come back!" But it was too late, she never saw it coming.

Almost faster than the eye could see a Nevermore dived down and grabbed Jade by the neck, killing her instantly.

"No… no no no!" Saffron fell on her knees and started crying, and the rest of us weren't any better, and we all started to fear for our lives, and that very fear is what condemned us.

_Taiyang_

I heard the screams long before I saw what happened and when I did see it, I nearly fainted, not from fatigue, but from disgust.

Strewn about the area were the corpses of children, 4 of them by count, and I arrived just in time to see a fifth die, there were 2 other children there, a small blonde boy no older than 5 or 6, and a blonde girl of about 15.

They were too distracted by the death of their siblings to notice the beowulf right behind them.

Then the world turned red.

_Saffron_

_'they're... they're all dead... ' _as she watched yet another of her siblings fall, she couldn't help but collapse and cry, holding her last family close, if she was going to die, at least she died with her family.

They felt a huge wave of heat, just before passing out, the siblings saw something they will never forget.

It could only be described as a raging demon.

**Till next time**

**Special thanks to "Thedepressedfailure" (his actual username, not insulting him) for being a beta for this, shout out and credit to him!**

**Thanks to all of you who favorited/followed this story, i know it was poorly written, but it was the first thing id ever written that wasn't an essay, and I hope this rewrite was much better than the original**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE HERE.**

**I decided to just change pretty much everything, so please read it before reading the next chapter (whenever it comes out)**

**PM me if you want to beta or just help with test reading, I would love some help.**

**I've opened a poll for a couple of ideas for what Jaune's emblem will be.**

**And with that, I'm out, see ya later**


	2. Notice (Not abandonment)

**THIS IS NOT AN ABANDONMENT **

i have been trying to live up to my idea with this fic, but i just can't quite yet.

I've written and rewritten chapter 2 at least 10 times and it just never seems good enough, so instead, im putting this on pause till im confident and skilled enough to actually tackle this story.

In the meantime, I'm trying to find a type of fic i can do without so much struggling and procrastination.

So far I have definitely narrowed it down to at least comedy and just a chill time, and I already have a plot that has been swimming around in my head for months.

I promise a 5K word chapter by before 2021, even though I know that's a ridiculous length, I procrastinate and I am a very bad writer.

Sorry!


End file.
